Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relates to digital access and particularly relates to pre, during or post purchases or consumption of products or services and associated ecosystem and more particularly relates to a system and method for connecting, communicating and engaging users, brands, the suppliers and related ecosystem.
Description of the Related Art
Global competition has increased the need for brands and vendors to identify, capture and retain the users who buy various products or solutions or services from them. However the brands and vendors find it difficult to directly connect with the users due to various constraints. Even though the dedicated web sites, email, registration, etc., have been deployed by the brands and vendors, an adoption and efficiency in connecting the end users is poor and is not effective. Besides, the end user finds it much more inconvenient to use them because every brand and vendor deploy their own systems.
Increased affordability, crave for better life style, and continued-launch of new products and services by brands and vendors has lead the users to deal with increased number of products or services. Any non-availability or under-utilization or malfunctioning of these products or services affects the user's day to day life significantly. This trend is likely to grow significantly in the coming years. In this context, the users want to get connected with brands and vendors for various associated after sales services provided to cover the entire product or service life cycle, for buying the additional product/solution/service, accessories, spares, installation, product usage experience, warranty tracking, insurance tracking, product documents tracking, service-support during usage, assigning, tracking and managing product and product service history for impact and severity review, management and corrective action at every touch-point, recycle or end of life management of the product/solution etc., during the product or service life cycle.
With increased products or services in the market, the emergence of various technologies, increased competition among brands, vendors and their market strategies to attract buyers has lead the users to find difficulty in making a purchase decision. Today the users have more choices for the products or services, but have very much limited access to correct and appropriate information for making decisions about with whom or why or how they want to do business or evaluate the right products or services or vendors or brands with respect to the need.
It also becomes difficult for the users to manage and administer his/her products and services availed through various brands and vendors. Further the brands, service providers and vendors have to go through various channels to connect with the user.
Hence, there is a need to develop a platform which enables all the participants to connect, communicate and engage with each other based on the products or services acquired by the user. There is a further need to provide a system and method to connect, communicate and engage the users, brands, vendors, the suppliers and all other stakeholders to improve the services and availability the brands or vendors, user's experience and convenience.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.